


Cold

by prince_zale



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cold Weather, Hypothermia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, cuddling for warmth, it started cute and turned into angst im sorry, probably incorrect depictions of hypothermia, vacation gone awry, vacation year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: A drabble fic for @rowangayle on twitter and tumblr, angharadgwyn on AO3 for the Candlenights Gift Exchange. Taako has a dumb idea and Magnus indulges it like the big softie he is.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharadgwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharadgwyn/gifts).



After the beach year, the IPRE crew only got one other real break. It was cycle 89, and this world was the polar opposite of the beach world, almost quite literally. The world was absolutely covered in snow and otherwise almost abandoned. Magnus, with the help of the magic users, had built them a cabin in the middle of some tall, thick pines - a guarantee to block out the harsh wintery winds. It had a room for each of them, as well as a large living room with a giant fire place, and a kitchen with tall windows that overlooked a large, steep hill. Off the kitchen, Magnus had built them a deck, where Taako had conjured a hot tub. All in all, it took them about three months to get everything the exact way they wanted it. But it was luxurious and it was all theirs.

For awhile, they spent a lot of time in the cabin, not sure of what else they could do. Eventually, Merle suggested that they conjure up some snow suits and go sledding, or do other outdoor activities. Barry and Lup had taken off to go build a snow fort off of the frozen lake, and go ice skating. Lucretia had somewhat joined them, but was trying her hand at ice fishing instead of ice skating. Davenport and Merle went sledding.

This left Magnus and Taako, with Magnus trying to convince Taako to go outside. “Nuh uh, homie, Taako is good  _ in  _ here, for once,” he said, shaking his head and burrowing deeper into the blankets and sweaters overtaking his slight figure. While he felt bad about the way Magnus’ face fell, he really had no desire to be cold.

“Come on, Taako, it could be fun!” Magnus urged, trying to pull his boyfriend out of his hidey hole. That ended when Taako prestidigitated him across the room. Magnus gave up that day and took to just curling up at Taako’s feet and struggling through a novel Lucretia had lent him.

Of course, when Lup, Lucretia and Barry came back bragging of an ice cave they’d found just a bit farther than the lake, Taako’s whole demeanor towards going outside changed. “Ice cave? Oh you bet, Taako wants to be there,” he exclaimed, rushing to get on his boots and snow gear. He slowed slightly when he saw his sister and friends taking off their snow gear instead of keeping it on. “What..?”

“Sorry, bro-bro, it’s a bit of trek and we’re real cold,” Lup apologized as she pulled off her gloves.

“Plus its getting kind of late, and the snow was blowing a bit when we came in,” Barry followed up in his gruff voice, brushing the snow out of his curls.

Taako pouted pretty visibly, enough for Lucretia to laugh at him. “Maybe see if Magnus will take you? I’m sure you could go and make it back before dinner?”

Magnus sat up straighter at the mention of his name, finally setting aside his book and looking up at Taako. “You wanna go?” he asked.

“I would love you forever if you took me,” Taako promised, batting his eyelashes.

That was what found Magnus and Taako in an ice cave, effectively snowed in by the blizzard they had ignored was coming. It was hard to tell which of them was shivering harder, the small elf or the human that didn’t have any supernatural abilities to help keep himself warm. They bundled themselves together after Magnus had found some firewood, and Taako conjured up a fire for them. Magnus pulled a large, fleece blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around them as well. Of course, neither of them had had the sense to bring their stones of far speech, so they were unable to phone home. Luckily, they had made their camp past a bend in the cave, and it kept the bitter wind from biting at them.

“I-I should’ve kn-know T-T-Taako was good i-indoors” Taako chattered, his ears folding back as he burrowed deeper into the fleece. With the fire just starting, it wasn’t doing much good to keep them warm.

“We’ll be okay,” Magnus reassured after catching his breath. He pulled the elf in closer, trying to warm both of them up. 

Things were okay for an hour or two, they were able to stay warm enough, all things considered, and the fire continued to roar. It was hour three where things got dicey. Taako got sleepy. Sleepier than he’d ever been, and he couldn’t feel his fingertips or toes so well. He could feel his heartbeat slowing, and years on the street taught him enough to know that he was in trouble. Beside him, he could hear Magnus’ heart slowing too. They were in a bad place, and Taako couldn’t even bring himself to get up and try to take care of it.

He thought he was hallucinating when he heard a voice calling his name. He heard it again and again, getting stronger. He heard another one calling for Magnus. It sounded so much like Barry and Lup, but he was sure it wasn’t. Hallucinations weren’t so far off for how cold he was. Hence why, he didn’t let himself get too excited when he saw Lucretia and heard her shout back, “I found them!!”

He definitely didn’t let himself get too excited when he saw Lup and Barry following closely. “You’re not real,” he slurred, not finding the energy to lean back when hands reached for him.

“Taako, Magnus, thank god,” he heard Lup say, still sure it wasn’t her, even when she cupped his face. “We need to get them warm,” she said, using a variation of burning hands to press some heat into him and Magnus. He felt it right at his core and almost instantly felt more energized. He gasped a breath, pitching forward off of the cold wall and into his sister’s hot touch.

“Lup?” he asked, reaching out for her, taking firm grasp of her coat to make sure was completely tangible.

“You’re okay now, Koko, we’re gonna get you warm and home now,” she promised, her and Barry helping the two to their feet. The rest of the trip home was a complete blur.

When he woke up the next morning in bed next to Magnus, warm and hungry, he was sure the previous night must have been a dream. But, surely enough, his fingertips were still black and blue. He curled closer to Magnus, reminding himself to get Merle to heal him later. Right now, he just wanted to stay cuddled up and warm with his boyfriend.

Magnus shifted a bit and turned to Taako, blearily awake. “Taako,” he breathed softly, pulling the elf into an almost crushing hug. With how many times they’d died previously, one would think they would be used to it, and yet… “We almost died last night,” Magnus said, almost reverently, burying his face into Taako’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Taako responded, holding Magnus close as well. “It was my stupid idea.”

“Well, I indulged your stupid idea,” Magnus countered, laughing a bit, pulling back to kiss Taako’s forehead, his nose, and then his lips.

Taako kissed him back tenderly. “I don’t wanna get out of bed,” he admitted when they broke it. “You’re so warm.”

“Then stay with me,” Magnus said softly. They pulled each other closer and whispered sweet nothings until Merle came to check on them.  



End file.
